Blueberry Blues
by xMissSalazar
Summary: Lily Potter can't enjoy her morning, thanks to one Elliot Nott. When the boy takes things a little too far, her brother Albus causes a scene. That is, launching himself across his breakfast and tackling the boy to the ground. Slash. Nextgen. AS/S.


Blueberry Blues by xMsSalazar

Fandom: Harry Potter (Of course)  
>Pairing: AlbusSeverusScorpius, and some random Lily/Lysander  
>Summary: Lily Potter's isn't able to enjoy her blue berry muffin because of a certain Elliot Nott- and his upsetting lack of manners. When the boy goes too far, her brother Albus causes a scene. That is, launching himself across his breakfast and tackling Nott to the ground. Slash. Nextgen.<p>

A/N: Hello! Here I am, making my grand entrance into the lovely fandom of Harry Potter. Some of you may have seen a few of my reviews in the past, but this is my first posted HP fanfiction. For years, I've sat on the sidelines, letting plot bunnies hop away. I refuse to remain silent for any longer! I'm a die hard Drarry fan, but have recently taken an unhealthy obsession with this darling nextgen pairing. Please enjoy this oneshot, of which I wrote on an obnoxiously long car trip. Sorry, but its not beta'd. Please excuse any strange grammatical mistakes and punctuation flaws.

Dedicated to my sister, the only other person I know who is as obsessed with her fandom as me. Thanks for accepting my love of sweet Yaoi lovin', hon! If any of you guys are interested in those crime drama shows, check out "iluvtowritelawandorder". Not sure what my darling sister has posted, but she's hysterically talented. :)

Disclaimer: Really, Lawyers? ITS HARRY POTTER. If you think I own this, then you're seriously deranged. Everything, aside from the plot, belongs to that Sexy Genius J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter fought a yawn, maneuvering sluggishly to the Ravenclaw table. Each of her room mates had been happily asleep (not giving signs of rousing any time soon) when she had left the 4th year dormitories, and Lily found herself questioning exactly what compelled her to arise from bed at o'dark thirty every morning. Lily paused beside Lysander Scamander, nodding a good morning to the blonde boy. Lysander mumbled a greeting (something pertaining to Wrackspurts and their perculiar popularity in the particular climate). Slipping a dreamy smile onto his soft features, the Ravenclaw handed Lily a muffin. Lily herself was a Slytherin, but had noticed an astonishing lack of Blueberry muffins at the table she resided at near the start of the year and had taken to heading to the Ravenclaw table each morning to snatch one from their stores. The strange boy was now quite familiar with the Redhead's morning routine and often kept the Potter company, as he seemed to be one of the only people in Hogwarts who awoke before her.<p>

Glancing around the Great hall, Lily noted its severe lack of students, as per usual. Aside from a few teachers and a couple of particularly studious Ravenclaws, Lysander and herself were the only two occupying the spacious hall. Lily had a decent amount of time before she needed to return to her own table, so the girl plopped down next to the blonde Ravenclaw. The two fell into a comfortable silence, consisting of munching on their breakfasts quietly and, in Lily's case, fighting to break from her state of post-sleep confusion.

A commotion near the entry hall marked Rose Weasley's impending arrival. Lily's cousin appeared to be immersed in a heated discussion with Lysander's twin, Lorcan, pertaining to divination. Rose was gesturing wildly in between fervent sips of tea. From the Weasley's narrowed eyebrows and, for the few seconds she wasn't speaking, pursed lips, Lily could tell that the Redhead was persistent to prove her point.

"I'm simply questioning the relevancy of palm reading, Lorcan. You told me yourself you've never received a sucessful reading, and their doesn't appear to be enough physical evidence to prove the legitimacy of the practice."

Lorcan replied in a voice mirror to his brother's, if softer. She didn't quite catch his words, but they appeared to rile her cousin even more.

"Yes, I understand that your cousin is a practiced seer, but-" Lily found it necessary to interrupt this pointless discussion. After all, it didn't appear to have gone much of anywhere in the Journey from the Ravenclaw common room to the great hall, and Rose was only growing more insistent on her opinion.

"Good Morning!" Lily exclaimed slapping a snarky smile onto her lips and taking a healthy gulp of the Pumpkin Juice poured next to her blueberry muffin. Lily inwardly cheered when she succeeded in temporarily curbing the conversation and capturing the older Ravenclaw's attention. Rose huffed, obviously annoyed with the boy she had been carrying a discussion with, but took a seat next to Lily all the while. After buttering a biscuit and placing it onto her plate, Rose turned her head violently and smirked at Lily. Her mass of red curls flew through the air and across the 3rd year Ravenclaw's cheek who had seated himself next to the Weasley. At Rose's lack of reaction, Lily snorted under her breath and chuckled quietly to herself. When Rose's expression didn't change, Lily found herself growing cautious at her cousin.

"I'm still not sure you're the same person, Lily darling." Rose taunted, forking a few pieces of sausage onto her plate. "You've definitely..." She paused to leer at Lily, "_grown_ over the summer."

Lily rolled her eyes, but felt the heat of a blush spread across her freckled cheeks all the same. Lily HAD changed over the summer, she accepted, but didn't understand why people felt the need to emphasize this alteration at every possible opportunity. Yes, people's eyes seemed to linger on the fourth year more often then they once had (particularly those of the opposite sex), and YES, Lily HAD encountered some experiences she couldn't deny to be attempted pick ups, but the youngest Potter was still the same person she had been at the finish of third year. She didn't fancy the idea of being counted as an entirely different person simply because her body had matured in the past few months.

A good portion of the Ravenclaw table was present by the time Lily had finished eating her Biscuit. Her Grandmother constantly griped about how little Lily ate, and claimed the girl was "going to waste away, she will. Doesn't eat enough 'tall." Her grandmother had then proceeded to owl her two biscuits each morning, starting the beginning of her second year. Lily didn't know how her grandmother knew, but a particular Tuesday morning in third year when she'd left her biscuits uneaten, Lily had received a howler voicing Molly's repulsion at Lily's lack of appreciation for her hard work.

Lily reached for her Blueberry muffin, left untouched at the rim of her plate. Before her fingers could close around the confection, Lysander grasped Lily's free hand, turning it upward to face the charmed ceiling. Lysander appeared to have joined Rose and Lorcan's debate, which had arisen again despite Lily's efforts. Lily's eyes flashed to Lysander's face briefly, once again feeling the warmth of red creep onto her cheeks. Lysander appeared focused on the subject at hand. He pointed at a crease in the palm of her hand.

"This is your life line," He gestured at another crease. "And your fate line. And this," he slid his finger down another crease. "Is your love line. It's thick, so based on what my cousin has taught me, your future should be considerably romantic." Lysander threw a playful smirk Lily's way and dropped their joined hands onto the bench between them.  
>Lysander went back to listening to Lorcan and Rose exchange opinions, nibbling at his Banana Nut muffin and keeping Lily's hand clasped in his. Lily didn't have a problem with this gesture, but it didn't miss Rose's eye.<p>

Lily glanced around at the Great Hall. The tables were beginning to fill. Her eyes flicked briefly to the entry way. A steady stream of students were trickling through the large doors opening out into the entry hall.

Rose, who had been observing her cousin and the light-haired fourth year next to her, opened her mouth to taunt the pair. Just as the perfect snarky retort about their growing "friendship" had formulated in her brain, her eyes landed on another of her cousins unenthusiastically striding through the wide doors, following one Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose had known for as long as she could remember that Albus wasn't someone you could classify as a "morning person." The fact that Scorpius, like herself, WAS, perplexed her more.

The best friends were seemingly polar opposites. Scorpius' platinum blond hair mirrored his father's, with matching aristocratic features and high cheekbones. Unlike his father, though, it fell to the bottom of his ears and wasn't gelled back like his predecessor's always had been. His clothing modeled precision. Scorpius' Slytherin tie was tucked neatly into the jumper covering his slim figure, with his (obviously ironed) robes falling evenly to the calves of his black trousers.

Albus, she thought as he passed into her line of vision, was a mess. He raised his calloused hands to rub sleep from his bespectacled eyes. His glasses were knocked askew with this gesture, but the 6th year didn't appear to notice. Albus's jumper was tucked haphazardly into the wrinkled trousers he wore. The boy's hands returned to their usual position in his pockets after running bitten nails through his unconquerable mess of hair. It was jet black, as his father's. Harry Potter's second son was cursed with the same insufferable mop just as his Dad had been, and no matter how many times the boy tried, he couldn't ever seem to keep his fringe from looking thoroughly shagged.

Lily had swiveled to see the pair as well, curious to what had grabbed her cousin's attention, and potentially saved the Potter from humiliation by the hands of Rose.

Scorpius had stopped, noticing his friend's absence, and strode back to meet Albus. His long, elegant fingers rose to adjust Al's pop-bottle glasses. After tucking Al's tie into his jumper properly, Scorpius looked down at Al, who stood a few inches shorter than him, and smiled the grin that seemed to be reserved for only Albus Potter.

Lily saw Al whisper a semiconscious thank you and tiredly smirk up at his best mate. Albus moved past Scorpius, and Lily could have sworn she saw his hand brush against Scorpius' lean hip bone. Scorpius wore a strange expression for a few moments, then appeared to regain his attention and turned to sit next to his best friend.

Lily glanced at the professor's table and saw it almost entirely full, save for the always tardy divination teacher.

"I should probably return to the snakes." She stated, rising from the stool next to Lysander and stepping into the aisle formed between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. "Announcements in a bit."

Rose and Lorcan gestured a farewell at the girl, still enamoured with their own opinions on the subject of palm reading. Lysander grinned at her once more. "I'll see you during Free period, Flower." he said, handing her another Blueberry muffin.

Lily smiled at the nickname Lysander has associated with herself. She moved past him, brushing her hand across his neck in Goodbye. "I'll see you then, Lys." Lily said.

Passing the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, she moved halfway down the Slytherin table and slid into a seat next to her older brother.

"Morning." Albus muttered between bites of scrambled eggs.

Scorpius' head appeared around Albus. "Good morning, Lily. Merlin, Albus, must you shove as much food into your mouth as physically possible?" Scorpius scolded. Lily glimpsed affection behind his façade of irritation.

"Yes, Yes I do." Albus smirked at Scorpius, biting into a square of toast theatrically. Albus reached for a bagel at the same time as Scorpius reached for one, and the boys exchanged challenging glances. Soon Lily saw them wrestling for the final bagel. After a few minutes of battle, Scorpius finally emerged victorious. Emitting a proud woop, the taller Slytherin held the bagel high above his head.

Only Albus could turn the usually poised, snarky, and well mannered Scorpius Malfoy into a immature five year old, Lily decided as Scorpius chuckled quietly to himself and began slathering a knife-full of cream cheese onto the bagel. Albus scowled and rammed his best friend's shoulder with his own. Scorpius raised an amused eyebrow, handing Al half of his now buttered bagel. Albus shook his head, a small, barely noticeable blush appearing on his tanned cheeks.

Elliot Nott, Slytherin 7th year and, in Lily's opinion, mannerless jerk, chose that moment to sit opposite Lily and the boys. The pureblood caught the girl's attention, and her eyes immediately fell to her Blueberry muffin. She picked at the pastry as Elliot tilted his head playfully.

"Lily Potter." Elliot spoke. Lily suspected he was trying for seduction (based on the wink that followed his statement), but the boy failed entirely. To Lily, the husky, teasing tone he had added to his voice made her want to put as much space between the her and the boy as possible.

This wasn't the first instance in which Elliot Nott had hit on Lily, so she wasn't surprised that the boy was attempting (and inevitably failing) to woo her. The redhead sighed, shaking her her head and continuing to slab peanut butter on her chocolate chip pancake.

"You're not the little girl you used to be, eh?" Elliot whispered, leaning across the table and stroking the forearm that Lily had left on the wood table.

"Don't touch me, Nott." Lily muttered, her lips turning from a contented grin into a straight, pursed line. Nott tightened his grip on the Potter's wrist. Lily pulled her arm from the boy's grip and into her lap.

"A bit dodgy, eh, Lils? Just calm down a bit, doll." Elliot raised his hand to touch her cheek and she recoiled.

"I said _don't touch me_, Nott." Lily said firmly.

"Hey, Elliot. She asked you not to touch her. Just don't touch her." Scorpius said, now visible with Al's seat empty. Lily glanced at her brother, who was conversing with the Muggle Studies teacher about something at the head of the table.

Elliot scoffed and grabbed the Blueberry muffin from off of Lily's plate. "Honestly, Malfoy, I don't see how any of this is your business."

"It's my business because Lily is my friend, and she deserves her space. Nott, this isn't that hard. Just don't touch the girl." Scorpius replied, bringing his hands to clasp neatly in his lap.

Elliot rolled his eyes and gestures with the muffin. "Your not my father, Malfoy. I can do what I want. Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" the 7th year sneered, bringing the muffin to his mouth.

"Nott, this isn't that big of a deal. We can simply drop it now and not cause trouble." Nott tossed the breakfast food back onto Lily's plate, wrinkling his nose at Scorpius. Albus, having concluded his conversation with the teacher, sat down at his plate between his sister and friend.

"Honestly, Malfoy, I don't even know why I'm speaking with scum like you. Your father was a death eater, and you're nothing but a dirty fag."

A silence had spread across the table, though most of the house wasn't aware of the situation.

Elliot smirked at Scorpius' shellshocked expression. The boy blushed, which was clashing painfully with his pale complexion. Lily's eyes had widened, her mouth fallen open at the older boy's spatten remark.

"What? You and Potter are a little too close to be classified as _just friends_, Mal-"

Before Lily could grasp what had occurred, her brother had catapaulted himself across his biscuits and gravy and tackled the Slytherin to the ground. Albus was apparently more upset about Nott's insult then Lily had suspected he would be, if the boy's flying fists and the explicits being uttered were anything to go by.

"How..."

Albus elbowed the boy in the collarbone.

"Dare you call him that..."

The 6th year Slytherin pushed away the feebly resisting hands of the boy below him.

"You're a pathetic waste,"

Punch.

"Of life. You don't deserve to even,"

Punch.

"Be in his presence."

Albus continued to mumble more remarks similar to these, amongst swears and grunts of effort.

Scorpius had recovered rather quickly, and was around the table attempting to pull Albus off of Elliot by the time Lily had snapped out of her state of shock.

"Al, he's not worth it. Come on, get off of him." Albus didn't pause his attack. "I don't care what he said, Al. Albus, GET OFF. If not for your reputation, for me."

Albus went still at this, and Scorpius finally succeeded in prying his best friend off of the 7th year. By the time Lily had climbed across the table to attempt to resolve the situation, Nott was groaning in pain.

Scorpius pulled a fuming Al against his chest and wrapped his arms around the boy's quaking back. Scorpius began whispering into his friend's ear. Whatever the Malfoy said visibly calmed Albus down. Al tilted his head up to look at Scorpius, an enraged snarl painted onto his tanned face. Scorpius bore the same snarky smirk he always seemed to wear when Al was present.

The mood between the two seemed to shift from plutonic to intimate, something that usually was only glimpsed between the two. Scorpius's smirk faltered a bit, his blonde eyebrows raising. The boys seemed slightly put off by the aura surrounding them. Then Scorpius' hand was at Albus' cheek, stroking softly, keeping the boy as calm as possible, and they relaxed visibly.

Lily looked down at Elliot Nott. The boy was in bad shape for Al's small stature. His lip was clotting with drying blood. Before Lily could continue her examination of the damage, Elliot looked upward (with an eye that was growing miscolored) at Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, we-"

Lily was cut off by the wrinkled professor's stern tone and raised hand.

"Lily Potter, I do not wish to hear of what occurred here. All I've gathered is that a boy is laying on the ground covered in blood, and another is emotionally distressed." Lily pursed her lips and decided to keep quiet. The least this situation needed was an irritated Transfiguration professor.

"Nott." McGonagall peered down at the boy with obvious distaste. Elliot recoiled at the Headmistress's glare of disapproval."Hospital Wing posthaste."

The boy scrambled to his feet and exited the Great Hall more swiftly than Lily thought possible in his condition.

"Potter. Malfoy." Al turned from where his head was nuzzled in the crook of Scorpius's neck. McGonagall looked almost sympathetic. She approached the boys, her voice dropping a few decibels."Take my class to evaluate your situation. Go somewhere to make the decisions I know you two are aware need to be resolved. You're going to need strength, because I promise you circumstances for the two of you will not be the same in the eyes of these students when you return."

The boys muttered affirmatives at her command. The professor withdrew, returning to the teacher's table slowly. The Slytherins caught each other's gazes. Albus's face couldn't hide his emotion, like Scorpius had been taught to. He looked terrified. Scorpius wore the mask of resilient strength that would be needed soon.

Scorpius traced Al's ear with his finger, tilting his head upward a little. A trace of a shy smile flashed across Al's face. That simple gesture from Scorpius appeared to have given Albus more courage than anything else could have.

The blonde leaned down, brushing his nose against his best friend's. The smaller boy leaned his head up, snaking his arms around Scorpius's shoulders. One hand wove into the Taller boy's silken locks. Albus pulled Scorpius down into a light kiss.

This was when Lily noticed the deafening silence that had overtaken the Hogwarts Great Hall. Hundreds of eyes rested on the pair entwined beside the Slytherin table.

Lily felt the need to break the emptiness that enveloped the structure.

"Well?" Lily yelled, gesturing at nothing. Her voice echoed throughout the hall. "Do you not have anything better to do?"

After a few seconds of revered silence, Lily's voice faded from the annoyingly echoey walls. The houses burst to life.

Lily approached the boys, reluctant. She sighed at the loving expressions that adorned their faces.

"You absolute twits." She raised her eyebrows at the two, resting her hand on her robed hip. Lily shook her head. "This isn't going to be easy." She nudged the two towards the double doors. They seemed to get the idea, and, hands entwined, ran from the Hall to god knows where.

She sat again on the bench of her table, snatching the forgotten Blueberry muffin from her plate and taking a bite.

Lysander approached her, gesturing towards the double doors. "Maybe we should take our free period a little early." He smiled, reaching out for her hand.

"Yes please." Lily smirked, turning his outstretched hand skyward. "Would you look at that." She pointed at a crease in his hand. "Your love line is nearly identical to mine. What are the odds?"

"Just to let you know, My cousin hasn't taught me a thing about palm reading." Lysander said, pulling her towards the great hall's doors.

Lilly chuckled. "Maybe I should take up divination."

_Fin._

* * *

><p>AN: Tada! Just to let you readers know, I wrote this shoved in the very backseat of a car, surrounded by family members I wanted to bludgeon after a few hours of miserable, deafening driving. Cut me some slack?

How'd you guys like it? I hope it isn't TO horrible. That might just kill me.

It's not my best work, I don't think, but I think it's worth posting.

I actually know nothing about palm reading, if it's terribly obvious.

Reviews? Please?  
>For all that is good and holy in this world, Review!<p>

Thanks for Reading,

Chloe


End file.
